


Citizen’s Arrest

by SanguineQueen



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Barry Allen Is A Human Vibrator, Bisexual Barry Allen, Bottom Leonard Snart, Character Death, Citizen Cold, Dark Barry Allen, Eventual Smut, Evil Barry Allen, Good versus Evil, Heroes to Villains, M/M, captain cold is a good guy, reverb and killer frost team up, the heroes are now the villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanguineQueen/pseuds/SanguineQueen
Summary: On another Earth, Citizen Cold must stop Reverb and Killer Frost from taking over Central City. In order to do that, he enlists the help of their former boss, Dark Flash. Except, Flash doesn’t take orders from anyone but himself, the villains are plotting their attack soon, and Cold has to keep his friends and family safe at all costs. Can they work together before it’s too late, or will the villains finally reign supreme? If only Dark Flash would stop giving Citizen Cold bedroom eyes so they could do their job!
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. The New Central City

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who’s starting another fanfic but it’s a role reversal!

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Chief Mick Rory asked. He put out the cigarette he had been smoking with two fingers. “Ain’t your best idea.”

Leonard sighed. It was the worst idea in the history of all ideas combined, but they didn’t have a choice. _He_ didn’t have a choice.

“Open the door. I need to talk to him.”

Mick shrugged, looking at his friend with a mix of disinterest and pity. “Don't come cryin’ ta me when it’s over.”

The metal doors slid opened with a sharp clatter and Leonard was escorted by two officers deeper into the secret underground of the CCPD where they kept the crueler, deadlier inmates.

He passed the cells of Deathstroke, Mirror Master, and King Shark — all of which he had helped put in there — until he got to the last door, the one furthest from everyone. It was in there they kept the worst, most vile inmate of all.

”Look alive,” one of the guards said as he banged on the door. “Someone’s here to see you.”

Surrounded by four white walls and trapped in darkness, the infamous Dark Flash stared up at Leonard with a wide grin. Even with his hands and feet trapped in solid steel dampening cuffs, he looked menacing. His piercing green eyes never left Leonard’s face as the man sat on the only available chair in the room. The police slammed the door shut and locked it behind them, waiting outside just in case something went wrong.

“Evening, Flash,” Leonard said. He crossed his arms and tried not to look at the paint chipping on the walls or the number of tally marks on the floor. “I’ve come to talk to you.”

“That’s cute,” Flash said in a bored tone. He left eye had a purple bruise under it and his hair and beard were a knotted mess. “I don’t get many visitors, especially from _Citizen Cold_ himself. What’s the occasion? It’s not my birthday, is it?”

Leonard dared not break eye contact when Flash stalked towards him, until he was basically inches away from Leonard’s face.

“Fine, I’ll bite. To what do I owe the pleasure, Mr. Snart?”

“I suggest you sit,” Leonard said. “This won’t take long.”

Flash rolled his eyes, but obediently knelt at his feet and looked up. The chains around his wrists and ankles rattled.

“If you’re here to drill me for information, do your worst. I already told you I don’t know where they are or how to find them. I’m not betraying my crew.”

“Even when they left you to rot in this cell and didn’t free you in their last prison break?”

Flash scoffed, even though a look of hurt crossed his face. “Guys gotta do what a guys gotta do. You can’t win ‘em all. It’s every man for himself out there.”

“Every man for himself,” Leonard echoed. “Then I guess you wouldn’t mind watching the security tapes of them running right past your cell, not so much as glancing your way. That’s cold, even by my standards.”

“Beats sitting here and doing nothing.” Flash tucked a leg under himself. “I’ll take crappy sitcom reruns and botched security tapes any day. You got the remote on you, Snowflake?”

Leonard sneered. He hated the nickname and he knew Flash was stalling for time, trying to get on his bad side so he would slip up. Except, Leonard didn’t buckle to murderers like the Dark Flash, he didn’t buckle for anyone.

Two could play at that game.

“No remote, but I’ll make you an even better deal,” he said, sitting up a little straighter. “You do something for me, I’ll do something for you. That sound fair?”

Flash’s laugh came out like a cackle. “I’ve heard that story before. ‘Aw wittle, Flashie. I’ll give you a cookie if you tell us the exact name, date, location and time of blah blah blah’.” Flash raised his eyebrow. “Got anything good to offer me that’s not a chance of redemption?”

“How about time off your sentence?”

“I’m facing life in prison. I don’t think there’s time taken off of that, snowy.”

“What if you were to work closely with myself and the police, compile a list—”

“Whoa whoa whoa,” Flash shook his head and scratched his beard. “I ain’t working with no pigs, and you’re hot and all, Cold, but I don’t help guys who don’t think robbing a bank is a fun first date. Although...”

Dark Flash crawled onto Leonard’s lap with a flourish, relishing in the fact that he fit. Leonard tried push him off, but Flash held fast, looping his arms around his neck to still him. Leonard flinched when a nail caressed the side of his face.

“We could think of some other activities,” Flash purred. “They might help me...jog my memory.”

Leonard felt his face grow hot and he turned away. Flash took that as a victory because the criminal started to slightly pull up his normal prison t-shirt to reveal his abs and stomach, singing a tune to himself. When Leonard didn’t take the bait, the speedster sighed and got to his feet, smoothing out the wrinkles in his shirt.

“You’re too tense, Cold,” Flash’s eyes turned murky. “If only you weren’t such a goody-two-shoes. I think we could make a good team.”

“If you thought that you would take my deal.” Leonard cleared his throat and tried to still his heart fluttering like a hummingbird as he moved the chair back to its place on the wall. “If you won’t consider it, I’ll be taking my leave.”

Leonard signaled the guards to close the door behind him, even as Flash continued to talk to him in a seductive purr.

“Have a good day, Snart. Don’t forget to tell your best friend Heat-freak to get me some new sheets. I think I’ll be spoiling these tonight thinking of you.”

The cell door closed with a bang, and once again Flash was plunged into his dark box, far away from the world. Leonard sighed and turned back to head down out of the cell area where Mick was still waiting for him by the elevators. He didn’t get close before the sheriff started to laugh.

“Didn’t do you any good going down there. I already told you, boss. Flash is a lost cause.”

The elevator dinged and they were off to the ground floor of CCPD headquarters where the grind never stopped. The space was full of police and other custodians moving left and right, up and down, with rows and rows of desks lined neatly in the offices. It was the most secure place in all of Central City, but it was still Leonard’s duty to help out in any way he could and hold down the fort.

Maybe Mick was right, maybe Flash was a lost cause, but damn did that not stop Leonard from trying. He wanted what was best for everyone in his city, villain or not, and if Flash wasn’t going to help himself, there was nothing he could. He would have to accept that fact and move on.

“Chin up,” Mick said and handed his friend a steaming cup of coffee. “Got you a pick-me-up. Can’t burn yourself out in case we need ya back in full force.”

“You’re the only one I know who does any burning, Mick. I’m cool as ice.”

Leonard took the coffee and was about to take a sip when the meta alarm sounded and he froze (no pun intended). Police scattered, all getting to their stations as the alarm rebounded to every section of the station like a drill siren.

“Jesus,” Mick swore. “What the fuck now?”

Leonard sighed into his cup, already moving. “Who is it this time?”

Mick rolled his eyes when he checked his phone. The beeping alarm had a radar showing the nearest threat and all the other incoming distress calls. “It’s that imposter Deathstorm. Evacs been sent out in that area, but they still could always use the extra help.”

Leonard put down his coffee on the desk and blew out a sigh. These villains waited for no one, not even a cold cup of coffee.

He made his way over to his private office as Mick continued to complain behind him. The wooden door sealed shut and the lock clicked in place. Leonard unbuttoned his long coat.

“—I’m the only one hot enough for this city and [that](http://www.apple.com) dumbass storm-cloud needs ta know that!”

“I see you’re modest too,” Leonard said with a grin. He opened one of his desk drawers to reveal his Citizen parka folded neatly next to his goggles. “Shall you accompany me to take down Deathstorm or are you sitting this one out, Heatwave?”

XXXXX

It turned out Mick was needed elsewhere in the city so Leonard put on his gear and raced to the CCTV News Tower where it was reported Deathstorm was last spotted.

People ran past his bike away from the turmoil and some gasped in shock. Others took pictures, swooning and calling his superhero name while Leonard sped through traffic while still keeping a safe distance from pedestrians. There were large fireballs covering the asphalt and a fire hydrant was turned on its side, spewing water everywhere. Police cars had made a barricade a safe distance away from the CCTV Tower. The smoke coming from the top of the building blocked the sun like a bleak rain cloud.

Decked out in his full Citizen Cold gear — his trusty sleeveless parka, a tight-fitting black turtleneck and slacks, and his Cold gun — Leonard found himself staring at the news tower where a large flaming streak circled overhead. Another large fireball hit one of the satellites on the top of the building and it curved in on itself.

“The professor must be very disappointed in you, Raymond,” Leonard called at the villain, his mind already switching to his cool, superhero persona. Deathstorm stopped mid throw and held back his flaming wrist. “What did he tell you about controlling your temper?”

Deathstorm circled one last time around the building before coming to hover a good ten feet away from Leonard and his bike. The Cold gun hummed in anticipation as fire erupted from the top of Deathstorm’s helmet and the black magma engulfing his body glowed brightly.

“The old man is dead,” Deathstorm said in a voice that sounded like it was going through gravel. “He hasn’t spoken to me in years. I can do what I want. I can take my share in ruling this city!”

Leonard swiped at one of the trigger settings and blue frost started to trickled down out of thr barrel, chilling the air around him to the point he saw his own breath. It was a good feeling, even as his palms glowed blue along with his gun.

“Unfortunately,” He said coldly. “I disagree.”

Deathstorm snarled and took to the skies, this time advancing on the actual news building rather than just the top floors. A ball of fire hit the side and Leonard quickly shot a beam of ice to cool it, repeating the same motion again and again until nearly all of the patches of fire were left to a faint sizzle. There was one in particular that remained at one of the lower floors and Deathstorm continued to hit that exact same spot.

The building groaned, the foundation to the floor buckling, as the fire spread like it was trying to consume everything in its path. Leonard had to do something and he had to do it fast or the whole building was going to come down.

He shot an icicle into the air to hit the spot where one of the metal beams was melting and it froze solid when ice hit fire. He then grabbed his gun, leapt into the air, and used his momentum to make a giant ice pillar, catapulting him up to the giant crater formed in the side. Another blast of cold gave a protective layer to the fragile support beams.

“Seems like you’re getting slow, Cold,” Deathstorm taunted as he flew by. “I’d watch your step if I were you.”

Leonard barely had time to cover himself as another beam came away and the foundation started to topple to the side. A pillar of ice pikes kept the building from caving in on itself, but the ground still shook and he could faintly hear metal creaking. He dove to the side to evade a swinging beam from beheading him.

Another ice pillar rose from the ground and Leonard leapt on top of it in order to stay in the fight. Deathstorm’s laugh cut through the air and he shot at nothing, the smoke faintly blinding him. His parka was covered in dust and his nostrils burned. There was ice everywhere: on the walls, on the ground, and in his veins.

Deathstorm leered his flaming head again. “If I kill you, Reverb will reward me. Hell, my babe will probably herald me a hero, even if she wishes you all dead.”

Leonard readied his gun and fired, aiming at Deathstorm’s head, but he missed by a mile. Instead, he hit a flaming ball hurling towards him, and it exploded overhead. The ice pillar he was standing on crumbled and he fell.

Leonard tried to slide his way down, but the ice didn’t catch him and he fell hard on a small patch of melted snow. The Citizen parka barely covered as his fell at least 3 stories. His side burned as he rolled over and felt the cold concrete beneath him.

Leonard coughed and blinked through his goggles. Even though the blast had momentarily dissociated his senses, he found Deathstorm to not be fairing any better. The villain flew around, holding his head as if the blast had hit him too. Through his hazy vision Leonard heard the Cold gun powering up and he felt that whirl of energy boosting in his systems. He fiddled with the trigger by repetition, settled on the second to lowest setting, and fired.

Deathstorm howled in fury, and with that small victory Leonard got to his feet. He found two glowing, red eyes trained in his direction, and he fired again. And again. And again.

Deathstorm groaned one final time before his flames spluttered and died. Leonard made sure to make another small patch of snow break his fall as Deathstorm rolled to the ground and lay still, groaning slightly.

The Cold gun powered down and Leonard heaved a long sigh. Deathstorm was down for the count, and not a minute too soon.

People cheered all around him and Leonard waved before retreating back to his bike as police rolled in, keeping the crowd away from the damage. CCTV still lay in one piece, even if there was a random fire here or there. Leonard made sure to take care of the larger flames before he kicked his bike into gear and started to drive away.

He caught sight of Mick’s red police truck rolling to the scene. The painted flame door opened and Mick stepped out, his black leather jacket barely holding the Heat gun crudely lodged in one of the pockets. Leonard gave his friend a wide smile and a two finger salute.

“Sure didn’t waste time givin’ hothead here a concussion,” Mick barked out before laughing. “Let’s get ‘im boys. Move out and do your damn jobs.”

Leonard couldn’t help but chuckle as he turned the corner back to CCPD headquarters. He also couldn’t lie and say he didn’t pose for a picture or two with the few kids screaming his name.

Being a hero definitely had its perks.

XXXXX

“Back so soon,” Flash asked a toothy smile. “I didn’t think you’d show up again. Must be desperate.”

He was sitting cross-legged on the floor, enjoying the slop the kitchen staff had given him when the door opened. Even though his back was turned, he knew who it was. There was only one person who dared visit him.

“I heard what Deathstorm did on the news. It’s a shame he didn’t do more damage; K. Frost is too soft on her boy-toy.”

Flash half turned to see Cold’s reaction, but for some reason he didn’t get any. In fact, the person didn’t look like Leonard Snart at all. Cold would never wear that tight of a police jacket, even though Flash wished he did.

Now that he thought about it, Cold always announced his presence before he came in. Why? Flash had no clue. He liked to think it was to display dominance, serious top energy. This new person hadn’t spoken to him at all before coming in. Even cut off from the Speedforce the hairs on the back of his neck stood at attention.

He turned his neck slowly. “If you’re lookin’ for trouble I wou—“

Flash gagged. One minute he was having a nice conversation, the next large hands were around his neck, chocking him from behind to the point where it was far from uncomfortable. His body struggled against his attacker, and he lashed out with everything he had even though his movements were sluggish and jerky.

“Harder, daddy,” he wheezed. The person didn’t release him, but Flash fought with his damn cuffs to try and knock the other over. He didn’t succeed, instead clawed off the police cap obscuring the person’s face and gave a firm punch behind his head.

The attacker staggered back and Flash moved quickly, looping his arms behind his head to slam his skull into the other person’s face, he heard a crack, was able to be satisfied for a few sweet seconds, and was thrown to the wall where he fell onto his side.

Shit. His ribs weren’t supposed to feel like that.

Flash stared at his attacker, his mouth tasting of tar and blood, and he spit of whatever had surfaced from his strangled vocal chords.

“ _You_ ,” Flash choked out. He could finally see his attackers face and he fought the urge to lunge again. “I thought you knew better than to mess with me. Looks like you’re both ugly and stupid.”

Black Arrow looked down at Flash with murder in his eyes. His nose was a bloody mess and his hair was crudely shaved like it had gone through a bad hack job, but his hands told a different story, wound tightly into a fighting stance.

“Reverb sends his regards,” Black Arrow said. “And I can’t wait to bring him your head on one of my arrows, Barry Allen.”


	2. Carnage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update:
> 
> I have been taking a healthy break of social media and all platforms to recover from surgery. Everything went well, but I have been so tired and unable to focus I haven’t been able to finish any of the ongoing projects I have pending. Rest assured, I will be having new material ready from fanfics like this one, Piracy, and Abducted, so please bear with me. Thank you again to all of my subscribers and all of the kudos/comments you guys send me. It really means a lot, especially in a time like this.

Seeing Black Arrow’s stupid, bastard face made all types of emotions bubble inside Barry. There was nervous sexual tension and hate, and the overwhelming urge to strangle anything he could get his hands on.

“What’s wrong, Barry?” Arrow taunted. “Run out of quick retorts?

The face that looked up wasn’t Barry anymore. Barry Allen would think twice about killing Black Arrow. He wasn’t that person; he wouldn’t hesitate again.

“That’s not my name,” Flash said haughtily. He slightly shook his cuffs to try and slide out of them without taking his eyes off of Arrow. “If you’re looking to insult me, try a little harder. We both know why Reverb put me on the job and left you to eat his scraps.”

Black Arrow howled in fury and seized him by his throat. Flash saw stars when he was slammed hard into the wall, but he pressed on.

“You think you’re so smart,” Flash wheezed. “You’re just the messenger. You were never a real...player.”

Another slam made the wall chip, and Flash bit his lip not to scream. He was able to loop his legs around Arrow’s waist to knock him off balance. The cuffs scratched together when he slammed his bound wrists into Arrow’s nose and they both went down like a sack of bricks.

Flash rolled to his side and winced, trying to get up before Arrow had the chance. His ribs kept screaming at him to stay down. He barely had a chance to take a deep breath before a boot connected with his side and he screamed. For once in his life, he wasn’t fast enough and Arrow had him pinned to the ground in one powerful sweep.

“You have failed this organization, Barry,” Arrow said in his gravelly voice. Dark Flash struggled against the boot on his chest. “Tell me where it is! If you give me the location I’ll kill you quickly and keep all your organs inside your body.”

Flash screamed when Arrow’s boot connected with his ribs to hear a toe curling crack. His side was on fire. Blood gurgled in his throat when he coughed to try and breathe.

“Last chance, Flash. Give me the location.”

Flash sneered. “Fat chance, _Queen_.”

The boot was brought down one more time and Flash barely felt it. His body shook violently, but then subsided with another cough. The boot was really heavy and his body was worn out. There was no way he’d endure another hit like that, not when Arrow’s body was blurring together and the air looked like it was dancing.

Lights flickered when he blinked and Flash finally decided. Much to Arrow’s satisfaction, the speedster nodded once, slowly.

Arrow leaned in and his face was a million times more visible. Visible and repulsive with blood dripping out of his nose and fresh bruises on his face and neck.

“It’s...” Flash took in a deep breath, trying to stay awake. “It’s the last place I slept with your mother.”

The punch he received almost knocked him out, but Flash did his best to smile.

“Or wait. I think it was maybe your...father...”

He could barely prepare his body for that final, agonizing crack, and the world turned white.

XXXXX

When Leonard parked his bike at two in the morning, he could sense something was off. Maybe fate was working for him when he couldn’t mysteriously find his work phone and he’d gone back to the precinct. Maybe it was also wishful thinking the city was safe.

The officers still filing paperwork looked dead on their feet, but they still greeted him with smiles when he passed. The security guards stood at attention when he did his retina scan. Nothing was wrong with the security cameras when he checked them. Everyone had done their normal rounds for the hour and those who were missing had already called out the day before to get a replacement.

Everything was normal, or at least it should’ve been if Leonard hadn’t found his office window open.

There was no sign of forced entry when he ran his gloved hand below the frame to check the stability, it had simply been popped open like magic. The only hair was a single blonde strand that was probably Lisa’s from the last time she had visited him.

Mick hated the cold night air and Leonard never left the windows open without making sure they were locked tight for the night. That could only mean someone else had been in his office without his knowing.

His first thought was his Citizen parka stored away, but that was left untouched in its locked drawer. He never left his gun at the station; it was always strapped to his side at all times except for press conferences and dinner dates.

That could only mean one other thing.

His desktop computer booted up and if only took a few short clicks to see someone had been looking into his personal files. Even though it wasn’t completely state of the art, Leonard’s computer system did the trick when tracking unexplained activity past a certain hour of the day. One file report stood out among the rest.

**Name** : Barry Allen

 **Age** : 27

 **Aliases** : The Dark Flash, The Scarlet Menace, Central City’s Nightmare

 **Known affiliations** : The Injustice Society

 **Both parents deceased.** Only surviving parental figure wanting nothing to do with him.

 **Status** : Behind bars, still at large

Leonard locked his computer, already standing up and moving before he knew what was going on. People weren’t dead yet, but if someone was planning on releasing The Dark Flash back into society, he’d soon have a bloodbath on his hands.

“I need to get into the prison cells,” he told the main guard blocking the elevator.

After checking ID and fingerprint recognition, the guard let him pass.

“Everything okay, boss?”

“Be on high alert. Sound the alarm if I’m not back up in 5 minutes. No more, no less.”

With a nod, the cop bunched in a few buttons on his com link as the metal elevator doors swung shut in one smooth motion.

He normally wasn’t this jittery, but Leonard counted every groove in the wall, every crevice that would be hidden in the elevator shaft, and every uneven edge on the floor before the doors opened again. Outside was quiet; too quiet. And dark like someone had cut the main power line.

“Hamerson?” Leonard called out. “Guerra?”

No one answered him. Leonard pulled out his cold gun and held it at the ready, just in case someone unfriendly had already escaped.

He didn’t have to look far however, because turning the corner he saw the body of Officer Hamerson plastered to the wall, a permanent ‘o’ on her face. She had been reaching out to the radio on the floor, but had come up one foot too short as an arrow held her limp body to the wall like a puppet. Fresh blood dripped down the wall’s side to land like a cruel mirror at her feet.

Leonard bowed his head and paid his respects before closing Hamerson’s eyes. He tried to keep the cold radiating off his skin far away from any of her person so she would be untouched. Her body would need to be transferred later, right now he had to make someone pay.

Leonard charged his gun and continued down the dark hall. The lights flickered eerily as he passed the locked doors to the cells. He could hear constant pounding and breaking, especially from the more active prisoners. When he passed by The Riddler’s cell he actually heard laughter.

Expecting to find and kill whoever was responsible, Leonard crept slowly and stuck to the dark corners where he knew the emergency lights wouldn’t spot him. He found more bodies riddled with arrows and he checked their pulses instinctively. There were too many dead to count.

A whimper drew him toward Dark Flash’s door and Leonard stepped around another fallen guard. The coldness from his hands encapsulated him to the point where snow flurries fluttered around his head.

Something, or rather _someone_ , was inside the cell, beaten to the point where they were shaking. More creaking made Leonard turn away from the body, but there was no one there except himself and his dead comrades.

“C-Cold...” The figure whispered faintly. “In—here...”

Leonard leaned down and tried not to stare too long at the bloodied mess in front of him. There were limbs at odd angles and tuffs of hair littered around the cell. Blood coated the floor like it had been painted on, the single chair lay in pieces, and the bedsheets were barely threads held together.

There was no mistake who was still chained to his cell. The meta cuffs wrapping around his wrists were bloody and swollen. His eyes were covered in dried blood like someone had tried to gouge them out.

“Barry? Are you—” Leonard didn’t want to finish that sentence.

Flash laughed. Shards of stained teeth fell out of his mouth.

“I’m here, Cold....Alive.”

Leonard froze the door shut, taking careful consideration not damage any hinges that would need replacing. By then, Mick had probably heard the alarm and was on his way. His gun could melt anything that needed to be opened. If he didn’t do something soon, he knew there would be another body to count amongst the carnage

For now, Leonard needed to focus on the task at hand. Ice would not help unless Flash’s healing abilities kicked in, but to do that there was a risk he needed to take, something he would never consider if it was different circumstances.

“Barry,” Leonard said into Flash’s ear so he knew the speedster could hear him. “I need you to breathe for me.”

Flash’s voice was gruff when he responded. “Thought I was...choking myself...did y—“

The wet cough came with a fit of blood that bubbled over his lips. Leonard briefly looked away to focus.

“I’m unhooking your cuffs. Don’t try anything or I’ll personally ice your brain. Understand?”

Metahuman dampeners didn’t make a sound when they were removed from their victims so it was dead quiet when each cuff fell to the floor. The cold gun charged while Leonard stood at the ready, watching and waiting for any movement. Flash shivered from the cold—or maybe his injuries—but did not say anything as his healing powers slowly kicked in.

Slow like molasses the pieces of a broken jigsaw puzzle came together. Skin reforged onto skin and the sickening smell of blood filled the air as the continuous bleeding started to die down. Flash’s fingers twitched when he gasped. His legs shook like they were taking their first steps. Even bones retracted into his body, causing him to lurch forward to huddle into himself like a caterpillar trying to reform a pair of wings.

“Thank you,” Flash managed to say after good half an hour. The cold gun was pressed firmly to his head. “I...appreciate it.”

Leonard didn’t take his eyes off the skin reforming over Flash’s ribs where a big hole had been caved in.

“Who did this to you?”

Flash chuckled even as he clutched at his side. “Isn’t it obvious? Black Arrow isn’t so friendly anymore.”

Black Arrow. That would explain the carnage.

“Why was he here?” Leonard asked.

“Probably because I fucked him over and he’s salty. He can go to Hell and then some once I kill him for this.”

Flash lurched forward again and a scream pried itself from his throat. Leonard willed himself to stay still as the tuffs of hair started to resurface on Flash’s skull.

“You must’ve pissed him off to the point of madness, kid. Thought he’d break you out since you were here.”

Flash clutched at his forehead like it hurt and cold gun was jammed deeper into cranium.

“You’re smart, Snart. Why do you think Arrow would break me out if he was sent kill me?”

Another scream made Leonard physically wince and he held off the cuffs for another moment until the cry had gone down. Large streaks covered Flash’s face where dirt and blood had left tracks.

“Care to elaborate?” Leonard asked.

Flash said nothing as he rolled onto his other side, his face now facing the ceiling so he could look at Leonard clearly. The speedster’s eyes were starting to come back into full view, all green and dark in the low light.

Leonard shifted from his heeling position even though his gun never wavered. After a moment, he slapped on the metahuman dampening cuffs around the speedster’s skinny wrists.

“Does that hurt?” Leonard asked when it became quiet.

“Hurts like a bitch.” Flash tried to sit up but a warning trickle from the cold gun made him rest his head against the floor again. “Now, will you help me up?”

After sheathing his cold gun, Leonard did help him up and even tried to mop up some of the blood with the tattered remains of the bed. There was still some healing to go as Flash still sported a split lip and the bags under his eyes made him look like a skeleton of his former self.

“I’ll live thanks to you,” he said after cracking his neck with a slight hiss. His right shoulder sagged in an odd direction.

“Let me get that for you.”

“No need.”

Even without his speed, Flash was quick. Only a whimper escaped his lips when his shoulder was popped back into its socket so he flexed his arm.

“Take a page of your own book and chill, Snart,” Flash said with his signature purr kicking in. “Too much staring and people might think you’re in love with me.”

Leonard hadn’t noticed he had been staring, but he didn’t rise to the bait. Not when there were innocent men and women laying in the hall, the fallen soldiers who had given their life to stop a monster.

His fingers itched to ice the whole city in order to find him.

“Where’s Arrow now?”

“Probably long gone.” Flash picked at an arrow lodged in the wall. “If I were him I’d be in hiding knowing half of Central was out looking for me.”

“Why was he here?”

“To kill me. I already told you.”

“Yes, but why?”

“How should I know?” Flash’s voice dripped with venom. “It’s not my fault your stupid officers couldn’t take down one supervillain!”

The cold gun whirled to life so fast, Leonard saw sparks. One minute his finger had been on the trigger, the next his gun had slammed itself into Flash’s head, knocking the speedster off balance to then be pressed into the kid’s forehead like a scene in a murder film.

“Don’t you EVER disrespect any of my police crew again. Those innocent men and women came to protect you. A liar, a thief, and a murderer. The only reason why I don’t ice you right now is so their sacrifices won’t be made in vain.”

The Flash’s eyes went wide for a moment before his pupils drew themselves in again. He stayed absolutely still as Leonard lowered his gun and stepped back.

“We’re done here. I’ll be sure to collect your statement for the police.”

Leonard was halfway to taking his frustration out on the iced door when he heard commotion outside and he stepped away. The heat from Mick’s gun only made his anger bubble brighter, even as his friend’s snarling face came into view when half the door was melted like it was made of glass.

While Leonard was certainly angry at the situation and wanted justice, Mick looked beyond pissed.

“Someone is gonna fuckin’ PAY!”

XXXXX

News following the attack spread like a wildfire no amount of ice could satiate.

The press were on every corner and street surrounding the CCPD, and journalists were like locusts sucking up the whole story.

That same morning, Leonard saw a tall woman shove her way up the steps of the station, practically swatting away every camera that was shoved in her face. The black suit she wore was pristine, her hair done in curls to compliment the curves of her hips. The only color besides the golden heels adorning her feet was the prominent red lipstick that practically dripped with the business end of a ferocious snarl.

“Out of my way!” The woman screamed at the reporter shoving his mic into her face. “One more move from you, mister, and I’ll have you arrested STAT.”

The crowd parted like the Red Sea, even as people muttered their discouragement.

“Lisa,” Leonard said at the top of the steps. “You didn’t need to come. I’m handling it.”

Lisa’s smile was positively sinister. “And by handling it you mean throwing our good name in the toilet, yes, I think you’re doing a _fabulous_ job.”

Lisa didn’t take long to shove past him and do damage control, picking up spirits and ordering people wherever she went. Mick stood at attention when she approached him, even a he softened slightly at the pat she gave him on the shoulder.

“See to your men, Mickey. Make sure they don’t let any obnoxious tv personnel into the building. I’d like to have a word with my brother alone.”

Lisa almost closed the door on Leonard’s face when they entered his office.

“Normally I love getting my picture taken, but what the fuck is going on outside, Lenny? What happened here?”

Leonard rubbed bridge of his nose. “Like I said, I have it handled.”

“There are 7 dead guards and you call that being handled? What happened, Lenny? Now.”

The story wasn’t long and the more Leonard talked, the more Lisa’s emotions changed. Her fiery anger went to a simmer of rage which turned into disgust and finally sadness with a hint of worry.

“Black Arrow,” she said when he was done. “Tell me at least you got a lead on him.”

Leonard crossed his arms. His computer was scanning facial recognition as they spoke. “I’m working on it. The farthest he could get from here is Keystone, and I’ve already contacted the authorities there. His family in Star City has also been placed in witness protection just in case he tries to go back to them.”

“Yes. Good.”

Lisa tossed her hair back and her shoulders sagged like they carried a tremendous weight.

“And Flash? Has he said anything?”

Across from them the one and only Dark Flash was tapping away on one of the interrogation tables in the silent proof room. Both his wrists and legs were chained to the floor, but that didn’t stop him from fidgeting in the chair as another person came in to sit directly in front of him. Their screams soon started to filter through the walls.

“No,” Leonard said. “And he probably won’t.”

Lisa frowned. She pushed herself off of the windowsill to stand hands on her hips. “You should go talk to him. I’m sure he’d tell you.”

“He had plenty of opportunity last night and didn’t.”

“All the more reason to ask him now. If he gives it, good. If not...” Lisa shrugged. “There’s always his cell.”

“Flash is too smart for that. The kid has to know what’s going on.”

“Then get it out of him. We don’t have much time before the city erupts into chaos and Reverb uses that to his advantage. With every day he gains a new meta to his army. You can’t keep locking them away forever.”

“Can and will,” Leonard said with a slight nod to his computer. The results had started printing and that meant it was time to wrap this up. “I’ll be the one to bring in Reverb too.”

“Not without my help you won’t.”

With a flourish of her perfectly painted nails Lisa dug into her blazer to reveal the gun concealed in her pocket. While Leonard’s and Mick’s packed a punch as ice and fire, hers had a more delicate touch like herself. Delicate and metallic.

“Save the comeback of Golden Guardian some other time, sis.” Leonard motioned to the cold gun on his thigh. “I can handle it.

With a huff Lisa straightened her jacket so the gun melted seamlessly into its hiding place. “You don’t want my help playing hero, fine.” She opened the door and tossed her hair back over her shoulder. “Try not to get killed, Lenny, or I’ll dig you out and kill you myself. Understand?”

Leonard knew better than to argue with his sister so he didn’t. Instead, they made their way to the interrogation room together. Lisa passed one way to go outside and address the large audience of press while Leonard slowly eased the door open to hear voices.

Mark Mardon, head attorney of the CCPD, stood over Dark Flash like he was about to commit assault and/or maybe murder. His dirty blond hair made his even more unkept beard seem out of place in his expensive suit. Even with his meta-power suppressing watch, a dark storm cloud was already looming over his head, dangerously close to spewing lighting with each new boom of his voice.

“And how do you know he tried to kill you? Maybe he was there to break you out!”

“The permanent brain damage and my bleeding nose seem to differ!” Barry yelled back. “Honestly, you’d be dead before you’d be able to shoot lightning from your fingers, Mardon. It’s a miracle you’re not dead yet since I hear there’s more dirt on you than you realize. Trying to control your powers won’t make you normal like your brother.”

Before Mark could explode and possibly take out himself and half of the building, Leonard gave his shoulder a firm squeeze, letting the calming sensation of his ice powers take over.

“Calm down, Mardon. I can take it from here.”

The storm-cloud above Mark’s head withered, but didn’t die when he turned.

“Leonard,” he said with a nod. “Didn’t think you’d hear us.”

“I think the whole precinct can hear you.”

Mark’s eyes began to fog up again as his powers started to kick in. The cloud grew bigger and darker. “That little twerp has to show me some respect.”

“And he will, but for right now I need you to calm down, Mark,” Leonard reiterated with a pat on the attorney’s shoulder. “This is getting us nowhere. Let me talk to him.”

“Oh yeah? And how exactly are you gonna do that?” Mark cast another seething look in Flash’s direction that had a lighting bolt flare up at his finger tips. “He’s not giving me anything.”

“Don’t worry about the kid. I’ll take care of—“

“Killer Frost was spotted two days ago at the Santini Docks.” Mark slammed the photo on the table before Leonard could finish his sentence. Sometimes he really hated how short fused the guy was, even if his stormy personality made him the best at getting answers.

“Like I told you, I don’t know.” Flash sneered. “I haven’t talked to K. Frost in ages. I’m sure she hates my guts.”

“Initiate contact! I don’t care who you do it with, just do it.”

Mark’s eyes flashed dangerous again, and this time Leonard made sure to coat his whole hand in ice to steady it. The storm-cloud finally diminished with a trace of stale air.

“Not in here, Mark. If you’re going to cause a scene take it outside. You’re better than this.”

Even with Flash’s smirk, Mark seemed to get ahold of himself, grabbing his briefcase and papers to make to the door.

“Fine. Knock yourself out, Cold, but when you’re done, it’s my turn.”

Mark shut the door with such force it rattled. Leonard took the now empty seat sitting in front of Dark Flash. His cold hand were inches away from touching the meta damping cuffs.

“You can tell sparky over there he’s gotta have more bite if he wants to get anything out of me,” Flash said as he leaned in his chair. “What’s got you coming to visit me, Snart? Miss me already?”

“I want answers.” Leonard tossed his own findings on the table for Flash to see. “These pose more questions, so you’re going to talk to me and tell me what you know.”

“And why would I do that? Seems Mardon ain’t the only one trying to suppress their super side.” Flash licked his lips slowly. “Isn’t that interesting.”

Leonard narrowed his eyes. “I see the beating from last night gave you more confidence.”

“You mean this morning,” Flash rebutted. “I know how to count time. Black Arrow was trying to smother me both last night and this morning. He must’ve left a few minutes before you did because he stayed a while to make sure he had finished the job correctly.”

“You mean the one Reverb put him up to. How is it possible you we’re still conscious that whole time? I had police executed on the spot and yet you’re still alive.”

“Don’t seem to happy about that,” Flash said with a pout. “I thought I meant something to you.”

“You’re only saying that because you’re trying to get under my skin, but I’ll tell you one thing, Barry.” Leonard leaned forward. “That tough guy act isn’t fooling anyone when I know you’re hiding something.”

“Don’t call me that!” Flash seethed. His cuffs rattled where he tried to yank them from the table. “That ain’t me!”

“That’s your name, isn’t it?”

Flash’s gritted teeth said otherwise. “Not anymore.”

“Alright then.” With a tight expression, Leonard opened the file report and spread the contents all over the metal surface. With every passing second Flash’s eyes grew wider, darker, and more in surprise. “Can you tell me about these?”

“These are all me before...”

“Before your accident with the Particle Accelerator. Seems like it.”

Rather than answer, Flash skimmed his finger on a photograph of himself, a man, and young girl. They held no resemblance to him with a darker skin complexion and more delicate features, but the picture proved them to be a tight unit. The young girl in particular had an air of beauty to her as she clutched the man that had to be her father in a tight hug. Her hair was done up in pigtails which young Flash mimicked with his own hair.

There were other photos like this too: young Barry swinging in the playground, young Barry going to first grade, photos from a high school yearbook, a team of young teens like him holding a trophy shaped like a music note.

“Barry,” Leonard tried again. “If you don’t help me, Black Arrow and Reverb are going to attack innocent people.” He pointed at the photographs. “People like this will get hurt.”

Flash leaned away, his jaw clenched hard while he tried to look anywhere but at the photos. Even though the glass was tinted, Leonard knew they were being watched a surveyed. People would want to know if he got any information out of this villain.

If he didn’t, there would be another big problem on his hands,

“I don’t care about this city,” Flash said in a hard voice. “I’m done caring when they turned their back on me.”

“But what about your foster family? I’m sure they—”

“They’re dead to me.”

The room grew silent. If a pin was dropped the sound would be deafening.

“I see.” Leonard wiggled his thumbs. “If you don’t want to save people, at least try to save yourself. You’ll be stuck rotting in a cell forever, constantly watching over your shoulder if you don’t consider your options.”

“That’s funny, Snart,” Flash said with a growl. “You and everyone else in this city live in a cell too, you just don’t know it yet.”

Leonard felt his temperature drop, but his voice remained steady. If this conversation was going to work, he’d have to find an opening soon.

“And why would you say that, Flash?” Leonard continued carefully. “Do you know something I don’t?”

“Maybe.” Flash folded his arms. “Maybe not. If I kept talking you gonna offer me immunity or somethin’?”

Leonard scoffed. “Why? It’s not like you’ve wanted to cooperate before.”

Flash bit his lip and looked at the wall. The bags around his eyes were more prominent in that position.

“I...” There was a long pause followed by a sigh. “I want to tell you what happened, I really do. It’s just...”

Flash trailed off his voice when he looked up. That face made Leonard jump and he had no idea why. It was a look of misery and...regret.

“Complicated?” Leonard offered as he looked away. “You do know I work with the police. I have experience in complicated situations.”

“It’s complicated and long and you’ve probably heard it all.“

“I have time.”

“Yeah, but I don’t.” When the Flash moved his hands, the cuffs rattled. “They were going to kill me, Snart. You and I both know they’ll never stop coming. First it was Arrow, next it might be Deathstorm, or worse. There are too many of them, even for you.”

The tingle of worry in Flash’s voice made Leonard step back, but only slightly.

Flash huffed and his bangs bounced with his breath. His eyes had lost their open, shining look to be replaced with deadly malice. His jaw tightened with every word, and the inside of his cheek bulged out from either his tongue or teeth.

“Keeping me in police custody is a big mistake if you want me to tell you what’s happening.” Leonard crossed his arms. He could feel the cameras watching and listening to everything that was happening. He knew the answer to the question before he asked it. “And why is that?”

“I can’t tell you. At least, not here.”

“Right.”

Leonard let the silence grow between them as he gathered the photographs back in the folder and prepared to take his leave. He didn’t want to go, on the contrary he knew there was more to the story, but right now Dark Flash wasn’t being cooperative, and time was ticking by.

Flash didn’t stop him from standing. When Leonard got up, a pair of green eyes stared him down, begging, pleading in their own way, but still unwilling to give up. It didn’t help the pain in his stomach subside.

Leonard was the first to speak again. “You’d have my protection.”

“That’s rich considering I just told you you can’t protect the city on your own.” Flash slid his chair back and meant to stand up but the cuffs prevented him from moving further than an awkward squatting position. Leonard took a long look at him.

“I will handle it. You have my word.”

“And you’ll die just like me,” Flash said bitterly. He looked away again. “Unless I can talk to you privately, I have nothing else to say.”

Even with the dampening cuffs, the air seemed charged with electricity. The doorknob rattled, almost as if someone was trying to open it, but no one did. Eventually the static subsided.

The few steps to the door were heavy. There were voices outside the room, indistinct but clearly there. Leonard prepared himself for the worst. It would be an ambush of questions, comments, concerns.

And yet his biggest concern sat behind him. A young man trying to evade death even though it was nipping at his heels.

“I wonder what you’d stay for, Citizen Cold.”

It was a whisper, a breath. Almost as if Flash was trying to say something else.

Leonard stared at the door.

“Considering you won’t give me anymore information I don’t have a reason to stay.”

Leonard tightened his grip to open the door. He was about to walk away and leave Barry to the rest of the task force to deal with when rustling and a sound like a murmur stopped him.

“What would you stay for?” Flash whispered almost like he was directly behind Leonard. “If I tell you what you want to know, you’ll be in bigger trouble than I am, and a part of me doesn’t want that. The city needs his hero.”

Leonard leaned right into him without turning around. He could feel the warm breath on his neck give a tingling sensation.

That couldn’t happen though. This was an illusion. The Flash was a menace.

Leonard chuckled darkly. “I thought you said you didn’t care about the city.”

“I don’t.”

The static came back with a fever, and Leonard almost turned around. Almost.

But he didn’t. Instead he opened the door so the light streamed in and broke his stupor immediately.

“‘Bout time,” Mick ruffed out. “Lisa’s been lookin’ for ya.”

Leonard frowned. Of course she was.

“She knew exactly where I was. Why?”

The vein on Mick’s neck bulged out like it had been provoked. “The media are grilling us alive. Yer gotta get out there and talk some sense into ‘em before I bring out my flamethrower and make ‘em leave.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Leonard said quickly. He pushed past his friend and nodded towards the interrogation room. “See to it that Mr. Allen is under tight surveillance. No one gets in or out without special clearance.”

Without another word Mick hauled Flash to his feet and they shuffled away back to the cells. If Leonard hadn’t known any better, Flash looked him down and said something under his breath before he was lead away.

There was a faint commotion outside of cameras, reporters, and other news media outlets. A podium had been constructed in front of the CCPD where Lisa was already talking to the microphones shoved in her face. When she saw Leonard through the glass she immediately shoved her PR representative to take her place.

“It’s been a half hour,” she hissed. “They’re expecting you to say something.”

“You’re the one who likes the spotlight,” Leonard whispered back. “Tell them I have a meeting or something.”

“You know the press don’t do that. They’re little nosy sh—“

“Madam Mayor!” The PR representative practically yelled over all the noise. “You better come quickly.”

Leonard was dragged by his tie while Lisa took her spot back on the podium, but rather speak she leaned to the side. They could see a singular figure pushing past the thong of reporters, screaming at the top of his lungs. Even as people pushed him aside, he still came forward.

“SALLY! Oh my god Sally, I need to see her!”

There was more screaming as questions were pelted to not only Leonard and his sister, but the man too.

“Who is this Sally, and why is she important?” One reporter asked.

“Do you have any comment to what is happening?” Another spoke over him.

The man looked like he had seen a ghost, and the unwanted attention was not doing any favors. More police came to intervene before the guy either threw a fit at being trapped by the media, or suffered something akin to a panic attack.

Lisa’s voice was a whisper. “Is that her...”

“Brother? Yes.” Leonard’s heart felt heavy. “Sally Hamerson did not die without family.”

Mr. Hamerson practically shoved the officers out of the way as they brought out his sister’s body covered with a tarp. The sirens covered his screams when another woman came to his side and put a possessive hand on his arm.

“Is he married?” Lisa asked, watching the scene. It was surreal and awful to the blinking red and blue lights reflecting off of her skin. “I didn’t know.”

Leonard tried not to look at the growing crowd of press taking pictures of the body. “No, but his sister was.”

“Madam Mayor,” the lady who had touched Mr. Hamerson acknowledged once she was cleared by police. Hamerson was still screaming behind her. “It’s a pleasure.”

“Is it?” Lisa shook the woman’s hand politely. The cameras flashed. “I am sure now is not a good time to talk, Ms...?”

“Harper,” the woman said with a slight edge Leonard didn’t appreciate. “But please, Madam Mayor, call me Ramona.”

The heat radiating off of Ramona made Leonard’s fingers grow even colder than before. Her anger fell from her shoulders in waves, even if the tight expression on her face didn’t begin to hit the surface.

“Ramona,” Lisa repeated. “If you could be so kindly to wait for the rest of the investigation, I am sure we can take care of you.”

“No need.” Ramona tapped the badge secured to her waist. “It pays good to be in law enforcement. I can see when things are and aren’t getting done.”

Ramona then turned to Leonard. The fake smile on her lips told wonders.

“Mr. Snart,” she said cordially. “I don’t think we’ve ever met. Sally told me so much about you.”

The hand that shook Leonard’s had a diamond ring on a slim figure. Ramona snatched it back when she caught him staring.

“I will do everything I can to help with Officer Hamerson’s funeral, Ms. Harper.” Leonard said. Beside him Lisa nodded in agreement. “We will bring these villains to justice, rest assured.”

“You had better.” Ramona’s eyes narrowed. “If not I will be turning over this investigation to someone else, and we wouldn’t want that now, would we?”

Before Ramona walked back into the fray of people she stilled as if remembering something. Lisa was already on the move to calm the masses and Leonard followed her back to the precinct, but a hand on his arm stopped his step.

“I don’t care if you protect this city, Citizen Cold,” Ramona whispered. “If anything like this happens again I will bring in very powerful friends who even you can’t beat.”

Without turning around Leonard answered her. “I know you’re hurt by the situation, Ms. Harper, but what are you insinuating exactly?”

Without another word Ramona wiped her hand on her jacket sleeve and took her leave, letting Leonard walk away with his heart beating loudly and his skin unbelievably cold.


End file.
